Fame and Its Toll
by BlocklandAddict
Summary: I think this is an ultimate crackfic. Weird couple. Weird sitch. Just read. I don't think it's as 'cracky' as I think it is. R & R...


Title: The Overload of Two Stars

Fame and fortune. A double-platinum album. Everything that she could've desired. It was all hers. She had a huge mansion. She had all the cars that she could want. She had all the publicity that she could've ever wanted.

Life was hollow. Nothing had permanence. All her wealth was in vain. She felt like none of it could ever make her happy. She needed something beyond cash.

Everyone respected her as a star. She had 'friends' that helped her on her records. She had visitors almost every day.

Life was catching up on her. Everything was starting to overwhelm her. The fame and fortune took her optimistic outlook of life and turned it over. She started to dislike all the tours and concerts. She got sick of all the cars she earned with the prizes.

She thought of ways to escape her life of misery. She just couldn't handle all of the popularity. She just wished that she could be forgotten for one day. She could relax and have some kind of peace. She realized that riches didn't mean happiness.

She knew that there was crazy technology out there, but never thought of a device that could erase what she hated to have.

She had no privacy. People took pictures of her literally everywhere. She always had to look tip-top, which she wished could look at least normal. She had too much downtime. She wished she could be doing something different, a break in the routine.

Tabloid magazines always showed her and Nicky Nick in fake situations. The magazines say that she's an addict to some kind of drug. But it's all false. She cannot stand the lies.

She keeps thinking of Cyrus Bortel's devices, because she could ask him for what she needed, because she was filthy rich and famous. He'd accept anything for her.

She got together with Nicky Nick to increase her popularity, but it was just for that. Her popularity encroached upon her and she called things off with him. It was nothing. It was annulled.

It was time for change. It was time for her to live an emotionally healthy life. To be free from all that was superficial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The same situation was piling upon Ron Stoppable. After defeating the Lowardians with his Mystical Monkey power, he became monstrously famous. He was all over men's muscle magazines, showing a buff Ron flattening a ugly car.

Kim was overshadowed for the first time in her heroic career. Ron was invited to stop crime. Not her. She was furious. She fought frequently with Ron. He simply said that he couldn't help it, although he had to admit that he was just a little smug. Kim feared that he'd become the alpha-male jock. Wrong.

He enjoyed the publicity for a few weeks, then the attention turned for the worse. His daily life was constantly being interrupted by crazy fans taking numerous pictures. He also had tons of visitors every day.

Kim didn't want to be associated with all of Ron's glory, so she called off their relationship temporarily until Ron lost all his 'glory.' Eventually, that choice would leave her Ronless for life.

Ron broke down from all of the glory and called up Cyrus Bortel.

"Cyrus. Isn't there something that can revert all of my popularity? Like going to a world where I wasn't a hero or something?"

"Not yet, Mr. Stoppable. I can try to invent it though. Give me a month or so."

"I don't have a month!" Ron cried in agony.

"2 weeks?"

"Fine." Ron agreed to the compromise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Britina had access to calls between Cyrus Bortel and anyone else. She was entrusted by him because of her responsibility and care with all the conversations. She received a new one that said 'Stoppable to Bortel...'

Stoppable: Cyrus, Isn't there something that can revert all of my popularity? Like going to a world where I wasn't a hero or something?

Bortel: Not yet, Mr. Stoppable. I can try to invent it though. Give me a month or so.

Stoppable: I don't have a month!

Bortel: 2 weeks?

Stoppable: Fine.

Bortel: This is seriously going to take a lot of research and work.

Stoppable: I understand sir.

Bortel: Don't be upset if it takes up to 3 weeks though.

Stoppable: I won't.

Bortel: Aren't you supposed to be working your new night shift at the Smarty-Mart?

Stoppable: Whoa... I got to go!

Bortel: Have a good night.

(End)

Britina was going crazy. His night-shift ended at 4:00 AM. She had two choices. Stay up until 4:00 and leave. Or sleep until 3:45.

She stayed awake, surfing the internet. She saw numerous pictures and videos of her exiting her car and walking to the stage. She had enough with it. She also recognized that Ron was also popular. Almost as popular as her.

She left her mansion at quarter-till 4 and arrived at the Smarty Mart. She was too close. Ron was in his car. He started his engine.

She parked awkwardly fast and ran out and knocked on his passenger door. He rolled down the windows.

"BRITINA?" Ron was totally surprised.

"Yes, this is Britina, and there's no time for explanations." She got in the seat and buckled.

"What is going on?" Ron was still stunned.

"Get to the Middleton Park. I need to talk to you." Ron obeyed.

Getting to the Middleton Park was easy. No one was awake at the time. A chance to talk without tons of visitors and fans.

His car pulled in and they ran out discreetly and into the park. Britina was the first to talk.

"Mr. Stoppable. Did I see your conversation with Mr. Bortel, or am I going nuts?"

"I believe that you saw exactly... What I said..." Ron was panting. "It's going to take at least two weeks, Britina."

"I understand, Mr. Stoppable. We seek the same thing. Relief."

They had a casual conversation about life on the big screen. They related to each other in a different way then they did to anyone else.

"I swear Mr. Stoppable. No one can hear about this. I make that clear." Ron reeled.

"I swear that I will not tell anyone." Ron said in submission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still, rumors were to be spread. Tabloid magazines were rife with secret affairs and so forth. Britina chose to ignore them, because she knew Mr. Stoppable to be a man who was honest to the last minute.

They continued to meet every night at 4 in the morning. The conversations started out formal but became more playful over the days.

(Day 4)

"Mr. Stoppable. How are _you_?"

"What's the joke?" Ron looked at her weirdly.

"None! Just messing around. You?"

"You've been calling me Stoppable for the last 4 days... Why don't you call me Ron?"

"Okay Ron..." To her, the name meant that things were personal and mutual between them. "I think it's cute when you clam up..."

Ron couldn't help but have a little tinge of pink on his cheeks. Britina smiled sweetly.

(Day 7)

"Ron... I've been feeling strange things..."

"Explain Britina... I'm all ears, you know."

"I'd been having dreams of you and I... One time at the beach, another in Paris, another in Las Vegas, so forth... Always as a couple though..." Her cheeks turned red.

"I've encountered that before. You like me." Ron said knowingly.

"How could I _like_ you? I'm a star, you're a star. We're famous. We're not mushy..."

"Nevermind..." Ron focused on more important things.

(Day 11)

"Well Ron..." The way she looked at him was now different. Not emotionless. Just the opposite.

"Britina... It's going to be okay. Bortel will have it done eventually..." She felt like a preteen schoolgirl having a girly crush. "Why don't we lay down in the grass?"

"Not with my dress!" She stabbed playfully.

"Why not?" He poked her forehead.

"Aha..." She found her way to his feet and tickled underneath his sandal.

"Wahahaha! Wohohoh!" Ron was fidgeting. Her face was mock evil. "Can you stop?"

"Say please!" She laughed.

"Please..." He felt defeated, although in a mock manner.

(Day 16)

Finally, their emotions came full circle. Neither one could deny such tensions. They laid next to each other in the grass.

"Ron..." Her eyes looked pure and innocent.

"What's the sitch?"

"I think I..."

Ron just sat there, frozen as a stone. He didn't know what to say.

"If you cannot say it, do it."

She looked at him with endearing eyes. She speedily kissed him. His eyes shot open with shock but then closed. He wondered how a celebrity's lips would feel. Some kind of wonderful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A visitor to the park had a camera. His brother came along with him. They came up to the area until they saw the two. They didn't make a noise. But, then they purposely put the cameras on flash.

"Peek A"

"Boo..."

Awkweird. Wrongsick. Humiliating.

Ron and Britina turned over, shocked. "We came over here to hang out..." Jim said.

"But we saw you two and couldn't help but..." Tim added.

"Take an embarassing picture of you two" Jim added.

" in a tree..." Tim finished.

"Tweebs! What are you doing here?" Ron said. The picture revealed Britina's beet-colored blush. 

"I didn't think you called us Tweebs..."

"Who are the 'tweebs?'" Britina asked.

"Kim Possible's younger twin brothers... Always finish each other's sentences..."

"Oh..." Britina laughed. She didn't care anymore.

"I'm sorry that they came in on us..."

"Did you tell them?"

"No. They just came out to hang."

"Then why are you sorry?"

"It's just wrongsick. So awkweird..."

"Ron. It is okay." She put her hand on his cheek and tickled it. "I don't care." She kissed him again.

(The next afternoon)

Bortel's device was complete. He was exhausted. He created a portal to where the two were never famous to begin with.

Ron and Britina arrived at 3:00 PM at his laboratory. He had the portal up.

"Together, say?"

Ron laughed and said, "You got it."

"We visited each night, and things got... romantic."

"You mean Ronmantic..." Ron said.

"Yeah..." She giggled.

"Ready guys?" Bortel asked.

"Let us talk in the other room for awhile."

"Okay guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am sorry... The pressure... It hurts..."

"You lifted it all off me..." She smiled. "Thank you..."

"Not a problem... The Ronster always helps..."

Ron looked sad. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"I lost Rufus a couple of months ago... He was so awesome!"

"Your molerat, right?"

"Right. He was more amazing than Nacos."

"By the way, your Nacos are amazing!"

"Thank you... I got rich off those..."

"What happened to all the money?"

"I am not sure. It just disappeared."

"How did it disappear?"

"I don't like talking about money."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"What else happened? I notice that you look off..."

"Kim ditched me when I was famous..."

"I remember when I told her to get Josh Mankey." Ron's face flared up.

"I hate hearing the name of Monkey!" He spewed.

"Whoa... Calm down sir."

"Sorry." Suddenly, Ron remembered his mom again. "My mom... Died... Last month... Car crash..."

Silence. A lot of it. Britina heard an infrequent sniff.

"Are your eyes shimmering?" Britina noticed Ron as he started to cry. She leaned on him and wrapped her arm around his neck. She didn't say anything. She just snuggled. Ron smiled weakly and leaned his head over to her. They turned their heads and melted into a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, they were ready. They came up to the portal.

"Ron... If we don't make it, remember that I love you..." She said, gripping his hand tightly.

"Bon-diggity I will..." Fate was past the wall.

They stepped in.

R & R please.


End file.
